1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a continuous wall in the ground and an apparatus for use in working such method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, and apparatus, for producing a continuous wall in the ground in which the earth is dug or excavated by means of highly pressurized water and after the digging is completely filling in the hollow or cavity so formed with a grout material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods for producing walls for the purpose of cutting off water, retaining of earth and the like by injecting grout materials into the ground have heretofore been proposed. For example, it has been conventionally known to dig the ground using a boring rod provided with a tip pit which is rotated to form a cylindrical hollow, pour a grout material into the hollow, said grout material being set or solidified to form a cylindrical solid body, and repeat this procedure such that the solid bodies are adjacent to each other.
The above-described conventional method, however, is disadvantageous in that it takes a considerably long period of time for a continuous wall to be made and also it is troublesome. Further, it has a disadvantage that it is quite difficult to obtain a continuous wall having a uniform thickness over the whole extension thereof, which would very often lead to unsatisfactory strength.